


Ask For It

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes Tyler a moment to catch on. "Trick or treat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninja_orange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninja_orange/gifts).



Tyler's sitting on the floor, closer to Jamie than Jordie, where he can lean against Jamie's leg. He was kneeling earlier, but when they do this, they're careful about not doing anything that could cause problems for his hockey, and he has permission to move around if he needs to.

Jordie unwraps one of the fun size candy bars and holds it out toward Tyler, but pulls it back before Tyler can take it from him. "What do you say?"

"Please?"

Jordie shakes his head, "Not tonight. What do you say?"

It takes Tyler a moment to catch on. "Trick or treat?"

Jordie holds the candy out so Tyler can eat it out of his hand. "You want another one?" Jordie asks when he's done.

Tyler nods, and Jordie nods his head at Jamie. "Ask him."

Tyler turns toward Jamie. "Trick or treat?"

Jamie picks out a different kind of chocolate, unwraps it, and holds onto it when Tyler bites it in half. He feeds Tyler the second half, and pushes his fingers into Tyler's mouth to lick clean. Hand feeding isn't practical most of the time, but it's a treat that works for all three of them.

It works so well that Jamie has to use his free hand to adjust himself in his pants. Tyler moans around his fingers when he does, and sucks harder.

"You want this?" Jamie asks. He pulls his fingers out of Tyler's mouth so he can answer.

"Yes, please."

Jamie flicks a glance at Jordie. He started it, and he nods at Jamie to keep it up.

"What do you say?"

Tyler looks confused, then says, "Trick or treat?"

"That's it," Jamie says. "Good boy." He runs his hand through Tyler's hair before he unzips his pants and gets his cock out. Tyler always likes that, and he likes sucking cock too, moving up onto his knees and practically vibrating with want before Jamie pulls him forward and lets him get his mouth on his cock.

He's enthusiastic, and also objectively good, and he makes happy little noises when Jamie directs him with a hand in his hair or on the back of his neck.

Jamie keeps his attention mostly on Tyler, even when he can see Jordie taking out his cock and jerking himself off on the other end of the couch. Jordie's not really that into men, but he's really into the part where they make Tyler do what they want, and Jamie's not that into Jordie, but really into the part where someone else watches him make Tyler do what he wants, so it works out.

"Good," Jamie gasps out, "you're so good." He holds on maybe too tight to the back of Tyler's neck, but Tyler likes that too, and just moans around Jamie's cock. "I'm going to come," he says. "You're going to swallow." That's the point where Tyler can stop him if he needs to, but he doesn't this time, sucks harder until Jamie comes into his mouth.

Tyler's hard, cock obvious through his jeans even when he's on his knees, and Jamie nudges at his cock with the top of his foot before he uses the hand still on the back of Tyler's neck to turn him toward Jordie.

"Come over here," Jordie says.

They both watch Tyler shuffle over on his knees until he's between Jordie's legs.

"If you ask nicely," Jordie says, "I'll come on your face."

"Please," Tyler says, and then catches himself and says, "trick or treat."

"I've got a treat for you," Jordie says.

Jamie almost rolls his eyes - Jordie's been watching bad porn again - but Tyler's into it, so he just sits back and watches.

Tyler can't take his eyes off of Jordie's cock, and Jamie has to be the one to pay attention and tell him to close them just before Jordie comes.

Tyler always looks good with come striping his face, and he's bright red with arousal too. "Can I come?" He has both hands curled into fists on his thighs, like it's taking all his effort not to touch himself.

"What do you say?" Jamie asks since Jordie obviously isn't going to.

This time, Tyler gets it right the first time. "Trick or treat."

"What do you think?" Jamie asks Jordie.

"Mmmm?" Jordie opens his eyes and looks down at Tyler. "He was very good."

"And it is Halloween," Jamie says. "He deserves a treat." He nods at Tyler. "Jerk yourself off."

They usually let Tyler come, but he still tears at his jeans like he thinks they're going to change their minds and not let him today.

Jordie closes his eyes again, but Jamie watches Tyler jerk himself off. He likes this part, when Tyler's so desperate that he can't do anything but jerk himself fast and hard. Jamie thinks about it sometimes when he's jerking off by himself, or when they're teasing Tyler and making him wait.

"Please," Tyler says when he gets closer, and then, "trick or treat," and then he's mixing them both together until Jamie says, "You can come," and then he folds over himself as he comes with a wordless cry.

"Thank you," Tyler mumbles after a moment. He shuffles away from Jordie and back to where he can lean on Jamie. He's probably getting come all over Jamie's pants, but Jamie doesn't care that much.

"You deserved that," he says. "You were very good." He pulls Tyler up onto the couch and into his arms, because he deserves that too, and because the way he curls into being cuddled is almost as good for Jamie as the way he gives in to all the other things they do to him.

Jordie puts his cock away and tosses one of the candy bars at them. Jamie catches it before it can hit Tyler. He unwraps it without letting go of Tyler and doesn't make Tyler ask for this one. He's been more than good enough for it.


End file.
